


Your Brother Started Following You

by usudamit



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encontró su teléfono sobre la alfombra el cual no dejaba de emitir mensajes de alertas de mensajes.<br/>La curiosidad fue más grande a medida que la cantidad de mensajes aumentaba. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y una foto en cierta aplicación le provoca ciertas cosas con su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Brother Started Following You

**Author's Note:**

> Primer drabble/trabajo que subo a esta página. En verdad espero que la acogida sea tan buena como las notas en tumblr. Porque cada una vale mucho.
> 
> Gracias por leer~

Encontró su teléfono sobre la alfombra, el cual no dejaba de emitir alertas de mensajes. Revisó la pantalla extrañado, e intentó comprender el mensaje sobre la pantalla:  _supermonstrum reblogged your photo: this night ~_

Como ese, habían más de veinte mensajes, todos con diferentes nombres de usuario, pero haciendo alusión a la misma imagen.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil, debido a que la curiosidad fue mayor. Pero al cambiar la pantalla por una de cierta aplicación, su asombro fue mayor al ver que la fotografía era de su pequeño hermano llevando sólo ropa interior, aquellos slips verdes un tanto ajustados que su madre le había obligado a tirarlos (pero todo indicaba a que no lo hizo), también pudo reconocer los muebles de la habitación y su sonrisa pícara. Su sonrojo fue en aumento cuando analizaba la fotografía y logró notar la erección por sobre la ligera prenda que llevaba.

Un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y aquel sutil calor en la entrepierna acompañado por un sentimiento de repudio al sentir ese tipo de reacciones con la foto de su hermano menor. Cientos de dudas mezcladas con los celos por las personas que también lo vieron, que quizás guardaron la fotografía para quién sabe qué cosas. Pero claro, todo acompañado por aquella sensación que nadie más que Loki, con sus quince años, sabía provocar.

—¡Ah, Thor! Has encontrado mi teléfono. —No supo en qué momento entró a la sala y mucho menos supo cómo logró presionar la tecla de escape para salir de aquella prohibida pantalla. Pero claro, esa mirada gatuna sabía lo que la curiosidad de su hermano mayor había descubierto.

—Muchas, muchas gracias. —El aparato le fue arrebatado de entre las manos, seguido de un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Quizás Loki le conocía demasiado como para ignorar el sonrojo que bien sabía qué significaba, pero prefirió seguir el juego de forma silenciosa. Salió de la casa conforme al comprobar que el plan había resultado y con una sensación más victoriosa aún sabiendo lo que provocaba en Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a "supermonstrum" por ayudarme en cada momento y sobe todo, por prestar su nombre de user.  
> Todos sabemos que miras a Loki en ropa interior (?)


End file.
